narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoto Kagume
'Naoto Kagume '(甲斐森, Naoto Kagume) is Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Kagume Clan,and a member of Team Hideo. Later, he has two twin sons named Arasune and Nasune. Background Naoto is the second child of Kimei and Rinishi. At the age of 7, he met his best friends and future team mates, Kai Mori and Raine Bōji. Naoto was glad that he met them when he did. Before he met them, Naoto never had many friends. He was a bit lonely. He tried to branch out and make new friends, but it didn't work. His brother, Aoto on the other hand, made a lot of friends. Naoto wanted to be like Aoto so bad. he would copy his brother and do everything he does. Entering the academy, Naoto was given a reason to subside his brother, by becoming a more powerful shinobi. Naoto trained day in and day out, mastering his Fire Release jutsus. Personality While growing up, Naoto's personality changed a lot. In Part I, he is loud, and always gloating about how he can beat anyone. Sometimes he gets the point and sometimes he doesn't. He is a bit of a fireball to handle. In Part II, his attitude changed for the better. He still likes to gloat about his accomplishments but simmers down once in a while. Appearance Naoto is a tall, fair-skin boy with dull blue eyes. He has short black, spiky hair and a bang that covers his left eye. His forehead protector is in the tradition form. He has a silver earring on his right ear. He also wears a red accent on his right side of his hair. In Part I, he wears a bright red shirt with dark black accents. He also wears black shorts with the traditional sandals. In Part II, Naoto changed his forehead protector to the color black. He wears a dark red, short sleeve shirt with black sleeves. He wears dark grey pants and black sandals. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. In The Last he dons Abilities Taijutsu While fighting with the enemy, Naoto displays a vast arrangements of tatical moves. He incorperates his Scorch Release into his fighting, making it easier for him to disperse them. Nature Transformation He posses the kekkei genkai known as the Scorch Release. Naoto is the second shinobi to have this kekkei genkai with the first being Pakura. By combining natures, fire and wind release natures, he can create heat orbs that can asorb their moisture in their bodies. Naoto took it a step further. Knowing that Pakura only steals moisture, Naoto made it possible for him to take away chakra too. Naoto displayed this ability on the White Zetsu that attacked during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Ninjutsu Kagume clan abilities Can fuse with the flames of fire. While this happens, he can turn up the heat and not be burned alive. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Naoto and his team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. Naoto was looking in the skies, wondering would he succeed in the exams. He thought about his newest jutsu. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, he guides his team, and encourages them to used their abilities. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Naoto attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/ThirdThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Naoto was in full in the war. Unlocking his ability to fuse with fire, Naoto was able to guide around, in a smoke cloud, to gain Intel. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage surprised Naoto. He wondered what will happen next now that Danzo was Hokage. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Naoto and his team became involved in the war with confidence. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Naoto rallied up other shinobi and brought them to the battle. He stood next to his team and looked confident. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Naoto is more of the shy kind of guy now. He hides behind Kai and Raine most of the time. When Naruto and Sakura were looking at him, he would meep and lower himself to not be seen. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Naoto Kagume is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Naoto is the "fireball" of the group. * According to the databook(s): **Naoto likes to eat. **Naoto's favorite foods are Marshmallows and S'Mores. **Naoto has completed 63 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 4 S-rank. Quotes *(To himself during the Chunin Exams) "All these shinobi do not compare to me." * ( To Raine Boji) "'' I don't want anyone to hurt you''!" References Naoto Kagume is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:DRAFT